Inside the Mind of a CIB Officer
by Jen Hatcliffe
Summary: One possible reason why Claire's CIB boss Hodges was so against John Boulton, in the early episodes of Beech's corruption.


**Title:** Inside the Mind of a CIB Officer

**Author:** Sara (aka Storm)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Keywords:** Claire/John/Hodges.

**Summary:** One possible reason why Hodges was so against John Boulton, in the early episodes of Beech's corruption.

**Archive:** Anywhere else that wants it, just let me know first, so I can visit.

**Spoilers:** Set around the time of Warm Bodies and Love or Money, but not really related.

**Disclaimer:** The Bill, and its characters don't belong to me. They never have and never will. I'm just playing with them for a bit. Can I please have John and Claire? They're not in the show anymore after all.

**Author's Notes:** It's always bugged me why Hodges always had some snide remark to make about John Boulton, so here's what I think is behind his reasoning for this. Written from Hodges' POV and totally different from anything I've ever written before.

All comments, questions and complaints in a review please. Pretty please?

* * *

**Inside the Mind of a CIB Officer**

I am sat in my car watching them intently. They've got know idea that I know about what they're up to. They're totally oblivious to the fact that they're being watched. If they thought that no one would spot them if there off the patch they've got a lot to learn. Undercover work is all about staying detached and alone, and by getting so close to him, she's potentially putting this whole operation at risk.

Many times I've warned her about the dangers of getting too close to the team, but still she goes against my orders. If this operation wasn't so important I'd pull her off the case and make sure they don't get a chance to become close; but I can't do that. It's too late to put someone else in instead, without tipping Beech off that he's under investigation.

I continue watching as they share a kiss and part ways. I think it's time to intervene, say something that will inform her of what I know and what I think of it without broaching the subject directly. Or maybe not, maybe I should approach him instead, warn him off with a few words. It may even work in my favor.

I can never tell her my biggest secret, the one thing I think of when no one else is around to know. The thoughts that pass through my head of how things could be if things we're different.

She sees it as me being an arrogant bastard that doesn't give a damn about anyone, but really that's just a farce. A mask I put on to hide my true thoughts and feelings.

* * *

My phone vibrating to some unknown tune in my pocket snaps me forcefully out of my thoughts. I pull it violently from my pocket, cursing whomever it is that's decided to interrupt my little spying mission.

"What!" I demand, trying to sound as annoyed as possible which isn't too hard all things considered.

"Gov," says the voice of one of our newest team members, sounding more than a little scared at my tone, "You wanted to know as soon as we'd bought Miller in,"

I try to picture the instructions and cases I've dealt with recently trying to recognize the name, "What about him," I say at last, giving up on the impossible task of picturing who he's talking about.

"He's in custody Gov, we wondered if you wanted to be here for the interrogation."

"No, you get started on it, I'm over the other side of town so it'll take me ages to get back," I state, I've just set myself a little mission of my own.

* * *

About an hour later I finally catch HIM alone. I've been trailing him since he parted from Claire, and I've finally managed to get close enough to approach him without anyone else around to witness this conversation I've got planned.

I carefully approach him from behind, not giving him any warning of my presence until I'm about two steps away from him. "Are you John Boulton?" I ask, finally making my move.

"Who wants to know?" he asks, turning swiftly to face me.

"A friend of a friend," I reply, not wanting to spook him until I've had my say.

"What do you want?" he asks me.

"To let you in on some information that may be of interest to you," I say effectively gaining his attention for the remainder of my speech, "Two people you are very close to are playing you for a fool, the one is trying to get you into trouble, the other is an undercover CIB officer trying to uncover evidence on the first person. No matter what way you look at it your trapped in the middle, and things could get nasty."

"Who are you and where did you get this information. Better still who are you talking about?"

I finally reveal my true identity by pulling my ID from my pocket, "Detective Superintendent Hodges, CIB," I respond watching the various emotions pass across his face, "I'm telling you this because your getting too close to one of my investigations, and I thought you should be aware of it. This conversation goes no further, do you understand?"

"I think so," he nods still confused.

I wait a few seconds for the information to sink in before turning on my heel and returning to my car.

* * *

All I've got to do now is wait for him to confront them with his findings, which I know he will. Then, if all goes to plan, he'll turn against her and she'll come running to me for help.

Ah, the advantages of being the boss and setting your own rules.

* * *

It's a few days later, before like I predicted, she comes storming into my office, tears running down her face. I gather my wits before using every trick in the book to calm her down. It's about an hour later that anyone who walks into my office would receive the shock of a lifetime. She's curled up in my lap, sniffing away the last remnants of tears, my hand gently stoking her hair away from her face and whispering words of comfort in her ear.

* * *

"Gov, Gov wake up," says someone roughly shaking my shoulder in an effort to wake me up.

"What?" I mumble rubbing a weary hand across my eyes and looking up into the sparkling blue eyes of the person towering over me.

"We got something," she says, the scent of her shampoo, or perfume or what ever it is, drifting around me, and making me forget where I am.

"Did you here what I just said?" she asks, standing up straight and walking towards the door, holding it open in a silent invitation to follow her.

I stand up and follow her lead, "I heard you Claire, what have you got?" I say, my dream forgotten for now.

"What was you dreaming about?" she asks, as we walk down the corridor.

"An old case," I cover quickly.

That's one thing she can never know.

The End.

* * *

Sorry about the cliché ending but that's the only way I could get it to work without being too weird.


End file.
